Great Scott!
'''Great Scott! '''is the fourteenth episode of SpongeBob n' Stuff, the third episode of season two and the second part to the Journey Through SBFW story arc. It is the first episode to gain a PG-13 rating (due to Life in Bikini Bottom being featured) and therefore doesn't air often. Early/late airings have the episode uncensored but morning/mid-day airings feature the episode censored and therefore gains a PG rating. It is also the first episode to be co-written by . Characters Plot The gang continue their journey through the dimensions and end up having to defeat an evil tyrant. Transcript Narrator: Previously on SpongeBob n' Stuff... (we see various clips from the previous episode) Sandy: This is a dimension hopper. It lets you hop through dimensions. Patrick: Cheese! (he presses a button and disappears with it) Sandy: He probably wouldn't be coming back. (she pulls out remote control) I have invented this 'lil dongle! For us to all travel together we must say the magic word. SpongeBob: Which is? Sandy: KKK. All: KKK! (Sandy presses a button that leads them to another dimension) SpongeBob: Look, it's me! But it's not me! Sandy: (a time machine suddenly appears on Kenny) Oh my God! They killed Kenny! Temmie: you (censored)! Sir SpongeBob: Patrick you betta put your phone away before anyone sees it- (they stare at SpongeBob, Sandy and Temmie) Kobe: First off, I’d just like to say- Welcome to Season 4. Patrick (BS): Of what? Sir Patrick: Wow, this must be one good year. It has four seasons! Temmie: four seasons is da one thing we don't hav! Kobe: Well, keep in mind this is the same year that Donald Trump became president. It’s not that good. Some Random Guy: But Donald Trump is awesome! DanzxvFan8275 agrees with me! Kobe: You better shut the f*** up, bitch! Some Random Guy: My name is Kenny! Also, Trump is- (He gets killed by The Terrible Travis because he likes Trump) Sandy: Oh my God! They killed Kenny! Temmie: you (censored)! Kobe: Anyway, keep in mind this is the same year that Donald Trump became president. Sandy: Oh s**t. (the clips end as we see the continuation of the last episode) Fatrick: (walking out of the bathroom door) Wow, that crap was a masterpiece! (he notices the gang) WHAT THE FRICK ARE YOU DOING HERE? SpongeBob: Woah, watch the language! Sandy: Were you even here the last episode? Temmie: dat kinda contradicting your own statement... Sandy: Huh? Temmie: last episode u said we couldn't break da fourth wall. Sandy: (thinks) Oh yeah, I did, didn't I? (pause) But what did you just do? Temmie: d'oh! (the 'Life in Bikini Bottom' card appears) Fatrick: That's cool, that's cool... (pause) SPONGECOCK, HURRY UP WITH MY ICE CREAM CAKE! SpongeCock: (from downstairs) IT'S IN THE KITCHEN, YOU FATA**! Fatrick: MY NAME IS FATRICK! (he goes downstairs) SpongeBob: He's not even- SpongeBob (BBS): Giving a flip about us being here! (they all stare blankly at him) What? Sandy: Well, I can't see Patrick anyway but this dimension's Patrick isn't much different. Sir Patrick: Hey! Sandy: Well, he sits on the toilet and eats a load of ice cream- Sir Patrick: NO HE DOESN'T! Us Patricks are the smartest, most intelligent people in the sea. That isn't a Patrick! He's a Fatrick! So, you wanna get cocky? Then we're gonna get cocky! (he starts singing 'Fatrick Star's A ...') Well... Fatrick Star's a b****, he's a big fat b****, He's the biggest b**** in the whole wide world He's a stupid b****, if there ever was a b****, He's a b**** to all the boys and girls. Sandy: SHUT YOUR F*****G MOUTH PATRICK! Sir Patrick: On Monday he's a b****, On Tuesday he's a b****, On Wednesday to Saturday he's a b**** Then on Sunday, just to be different, He's a super King Kamehameha biyotch! Come on! You all know the words! (all but Sandy, Fatrick and SpongeCock join in) Have you ever met my friend Fatrick Star? He's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. He's a mean ole bitch, and he has no hair. He's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch. Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch He's a stupid bitch! (Whoa!) Fatrick Star's a bitch And he's such a dirty bitch! Talk to kids around the world, And it might go a little bit something like this: (Filipino) Fatrick Star ng isang asong babae, siya ay isang malaking taba na asong babae, (French) Il est la plus grande chienne dans le monde entier, (Thai) เขาเป็นสุนัขตัวเมียเก่าหมายถึงถ้ามีเคยบ้า (Canadian) Canada canada canada bitch, canada canada canada bitch, (English) Have you ever met my friend Fatrick Star? He's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. He's a mean ol’ bitch, and he has no hair. He's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch. He's a stupid bitch! Fatrick Star's a bitch And he's such a dirty bitch! (Fatrick appears right behind him) I really mean it. Fatrick Star, he's a big fat f**king bitch! Big ole fat f**king bitch, Fatrick Star! Also, Bernie would’ve won! Yeah, Chaaaa! (song ends) Fatrick: Talk about bad language... (he enters the bathroom) SPONGECOCK! WE NEED MORE F*****G TOILET PAPER! Sir Patrick: (everyone stares at him) What? If you're travelling through parallel dimensions you have to fit in! Sandy: I was tempted to just leave without you. (sigh) Everyone say the magic word! All but Fatrick and SpongeCock: KKK! Squidward (BS): Ew... Sir Patrick: I wanted to say that! (a giant Plankton robot steps on Fatrick as the 'Leader Plankton!' card appears) Fatrick: KKK for the fricking win baby! (they all disappear and end up in a new dimension) Sandy: If Patrick was here, he probably wouldn't be here anymore. Temmie: where r we, anyway? Sandy: Do you have to say that every time we enter a new dimension? Temmie: i don't recall saying so last episode... Sandy: I'm just glad nobody followed us from- Kenny: (muffled, suddenly appearing) Hi guys! SpongeBob: Kenny! SpongeBob (BBS): Who's Kenny? Squidward (BS): I don't know, but I just wish he wouldn't hide his beautiful body. SpongeBob: He's a boy, Squidward! Squidward (BS): Well, it's clear even your Sandy doesn't like me so maybe a boy will- (Fatrick falls from the sky and lands on Kenny) SpongeBob: Oh my god! They killed Kenny! Temmie: you b*****d! SpongeBob: (pause) So, it's not- SpongeBob (BBS): (continuing) censored this time? Sandy: Well, it's already a PG-13 rating so why not? Fatrick: Sorry guys, that ice cream cake made me as fat as hell. Hold on, I think I have another s**t coming on. Robot: Zap! SpongeBob (BBS): Can I say it this time? SpongeBob: Sure. SpongeBob (BBS): Oh my god! They killed Fatrick! (the robot lifts his foot up revealing that he's OK) Sandy: But- Fatrick: Nothing's more powerful than a mighty ice cream cake! Sandy: Considering we're in the middle of an apocalypse, I think it's worth that we look for Patrick this time. SpongeBob: Why don’t we actually look for him every time? Sandy: We only have just over twenty minutes for this story arc, not a whole hour! Squidward (BS): I think we should follow that robot, he should know stuff. Temmie: u heard him! follow that robot! (they follow the Plankton robot and Sir Patrick stops to ask a passer-by a few questions) Sir Patrick: We wouldn't happen to be back in medieval times, would we? Fish: No, it's 2012. Sir Patrick: I see... And who would happen to be the president? Fish: I honestly don't know- (he gets zapped by the robot) PLANKTON'S TAKING OVER! (she runs off whilst screaming, we see the robot stop outside 'The Bucket of Evil' and Leader Plankton steps out and looks at the time travellers) Leader Plankton: What are you damn fools doing here! Fatrick: What does it look like you f*****g s**thead! Leader Plankton: How dare you insult your leader! You lot are being my next set of prisoners! SpongeBob: And you're gonna imprison us by- (we cut to them inside some of Plankton's jail cells) I hate bubble transitions! Leader Plankton: You all have the rights to remain silent. Narrator: Plankton spoke, quite annoyed at the prisoners' rudeness. SpongeBob: H- SpongeBob (BBS): (continuing) uh? Narrator: Said the two SpongeBobs. Squidward (BS): Does this happen often? Narrator: Squidward asked. Leader Plankton: Yes, but it normally happens the whole episode and not just halfway through this show's segment. Narrator: Plankton explained. Temmie: i'm just confused that plankton managed 2 take over da ocean in da first place! Narrator: Temmie sp- Sir Patrick: I don't know about you but this is getting quite irritating. Sandy: I think he's stopped now. (pause) Luckily we can escape on the magic word. On three! One, two, three! All but LP: KKK! Leader Plankton: Oh no you don't! KKK! (they disappear) Narrator: oke. Squidward: (walks by) Is he gone? (samba music starts) WE'RE SAVED! WE'RE SAVED! (we see the gang in a new dimension) Sandy: Woah, where are we? Temmie: now i know how u feel! Leader Plankton: I don't care where we are but you lot are still my prisoners! Fatrick: And you're still a s**t face c**k master! Leader Plankton: Please do not insult your leader. Sir Patrick: Damn Plankton! Leader Plankton: I SAID SHUT UP YOU BLASTED BUFFOON! Fatrick: Yeah right. And I said f**k off! Temmie: neither of u said any of those things... SpongeBob: Wait, is that Sandy's dimension hopper? (we see the dimension hopper in the middle of nowhere with them) SpongeBob (BBS): I don't know what it looks like, so if you think so- Sandy: It is! Sir Patrick: Woah, what are those? Leader Plankton: Can we go back to my prison cells now? Sandy: Not until we've found our friend! (they race towards the dimension hopper but fall through the floor onto rocky terrain) SpongeBob (BBS): I think we're back in my dimension? Leader Plankton: Wait, you're stealing us from our dimensions? (a gigantic humanoid figure appears from the rubble) ???: That's right, they are. And you are all going to spend the rest of your lives here with me. Fatrick: F**k you! Leader Plankton: But no! I'm Leader Plankton! ???: Not in this dimension. This is dimension's end, the literal end of the universe. People think dimensions go round in one massive loop but they all end right here. I am Master Siri. Sandy: As in the iPhone Siri? Siri: Yes, that's right. I've been trapped here for around ten years when my master travelled here with his iPhone. He fell off the edge and I evolved to this humanoid rubble. There is no escape. Ha ha ha. Now everyone who ends up here too is trapped with me. If they try to leave, they'll have to answer to me. If they try to kill me, they become me. Ha ha ha. Sandy: Isn't that evil? Siri: Not evil, pure Siri. (she sings 'How Bad Can I Be?') How bad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally. How bad can I be? How bad can I possibly be? I originated from a phone. Pure intelligence. I evolved too quickly. Visitors stuck by the fence. (song ends) SpongeBob: (pause) That's it? Siri: It was the first thing I made before my data ran out. Had to evolve to get around it. Anyway, you lot were stupid enough to follow these 'dimension hoppers' and are therefore stuck here with them and me. And to make sure you can't get away... (she breaks the dimension hopper and remote control) Ha ha ha. You lot have also ripped holes in your universes. Sandy: And there's me thinking we would all die. Siri: Take a look at what's happening in Bikini Bottom Survival. (she holds up an iPhone which grows to the size of her and displays what is happening inside Bikini Bottom Survival, we see Bikini Bottom left deserted) SpongeBob (BBS): But what about the danger? The super typhoon? Siri: Oh, it came all right. It's just that it wiped out the ocean's species n' stuff. Without the lead character, the rest of them had no purpose, no reason to survive. So they just let it get the best of them. SpongeBob (BBS): But, but- Siri: And what about Dunces and Dragons? (we see inside the former spin-off, Squidly and Sir Natson are looking everywhere for Sir Patrick) They're looking for you, Sir Patrick. Sir Patrick: Me? Siri: Yes, you two are part of a legendary prophecy. If you are not found, Sir SpongeBob will be sacrificed for faking the prophecy's identity. Sir Patrick: But it's not my fault! I'm just way too gullible! Siri: I know someone else who's gullible too. (we see inside Basket Sponge where the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs are losing every game) In Basket Sponge, things aren't just the same. Without Squidward they're losing every game! Squidward (BS): But I'm absolutely terrible at basketball! Siri: Yes, but you're replacements even worse! (we see Pearl playing for the team) Squidward (BS): They replaced me? Siri: Yep. Fatrick: Show me my dimension, b***h. Siri: (we see Life in Bikini Bottom) Without you, some things just can't serve their purpose in Life in Bikini Bottom! Fatrick: No ice cream cake? Siri: No ice cream cake. And in Leader Plankton... (we see Leader Plankton) Leader Plankton: Everything's back to normal! Siri: Of course. And in SpongeBob n' Stuff... (we don't see what happens but SpongeBob, Temmie and Sandy's sad reaction gives it away) Temmie: tem sad... Siri: And now you're all stuck here with- (she breaks the iPhone) ME! (she realises her mistake) Oh s**t! (she disappears) Sandy: Well, that was eventful. Squidward (BS): But how are we going to get home? Sandy: Hmm... (we cut to Sandy standing next to a machine) Using the parts from the iPhone, I have constructed this machine which will send us back to our own dimensions. Guys, simply stand on the plate that symbolises you the most! (the characters from other spin-offs stand on their plates) Once zapped, everything will revert to its 'normal' state but you won't remember anything that's happened this afternoon. Fatrick: Afternoon? Sandy: (sigh) I hate time zones. SpongeBob: Sandy, why isn't their a plate for us? Sandy: You'll seer. Stand back, you two! Now, guys. Any last words before you leave! SpongeBob (BBS): I would rather go home with you guys but I guess it's for the best. Sir Patrick: Now I need to learn Shakespeare again! Squidward (BS): Goodbye, my love! Fatrick: F**k! Leader Plankton: No matter how far we are, I will find you and I will kill y- (Sandy zaps them and they disappear into their own dimensions, Patrick appears in the center) Temmie: patrick? Patrick: 'Sup guys? Sandy: Just a little added touch I thought might be nice. SpongeBob: Where were you? Patrick: Oh, I was in the loo down there. (he points to a portable toilet) Someone forgot to flush. I think it might be the right time to give a shout out to our sponsors- (he continues speaking as they are rushed into the centre of the machine and they are zapped into their own dimension, we see them outside Sandy's Treedome) Sandy: Uh, guys? What just happened? Temmie: (in Liam Neeson's voice) We went on an epic adventure. C'mon, let's go grab some grub. (they walk off followed by someone) SpongeBob (BBS): I don't see a typhoon! (end) Trivia *The 'Fatrick Star's a ...' song can be briefly heard in The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie. **The former song is also an obvious parody of the 'Kyle's Mom's a ...' song from South Park. Hidden Code Lassen Sie uns zachować нам 'amanaki lelei mextha pa den fideo! Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:Episodes Category:PolarTem Category:PI Category:Temmie Central Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017 Category:Episodes